Cypher
The Tedious Life Of Clint D. Clint was born in Dade County at the Middle-class area with his completely odd parents, Mother being a Food Witch and Father being a tech genius carrying the X-gene. During his mother's pregnancy, Clint was shown to have been chaging body and image when shown in CT scans. When he was born in the hospital he came out as a girl but a minute later he became a boy. At the age of 1 years old, Clint was able to fly, teleport and use telepathy to communicate with his parents by using his Digital Magic. It turns out Clint was born a mutant with the power to perform digital magic and his cyber mind. Clint's cyber mind is so advanced by the age of 2 he was doing his parent's taxes. Clint was then pursued by an Intelligence Agency of a certain nation for his powers when he was 4. Since then Clint conceal his powers to avoid unnecessary trouble and erased the Intelligence Agency by casting a coding spell (#6626). Vol. 1 When Clint was 15 he was able to translate all of his mother spells into codes and numbers for him to be able to perform them. Clint's power have grown to new length through pure practice and studying. School academics was never a problem for Clint, but being social was trouble. Did I forget to mention the draw back of his cyber mind? Clint isn't able to verbally speak, which is why he always uses his magic to do telepathy or type what he is thinking. Charles Xaiver approached Clint after the sickening of Clint's mother due to cancer. Clint's mother gladly enrolled Clint into his school and Xaiver was glad to have someone with such incredible mind and affinity. Clint packed his bags then gave his mom and dad a going away party since he will have to go to New York. Xaiver then flew Clint out to the mansion and from there he would enter a new chapter in his data fill life. Vol. 2 TBA Power & Abilities * Digital Magic The user can utilize a form of magic that involves data, allowing for harnessing his magical energies and/or mystical control of his aspects. With this Clint will be able to perform a variety of magical spells and feats that manipulate digital information. This Magic allows Clint to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling him to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Powers or spells. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows Clint to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication. * Cyber Mind Clint has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only Clint. He can use maximum levels of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain, allowing them to think in ways that they could never have imagined or understood before.